


The Blind Date

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Blind Date, F/M, First Kiss, Office Sex, Set somewhere before L.A., before they got together, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 15:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2353058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”So who is this guy? I mean… Is he hot? Is he rich? Does he watch Game of Thrones? I need to know these things!”</p><p>“Come on, Mindy. He’s a very handsome, rich doctor, just give him a chance.”</p><p>“You didn’t answer the Game of Thrones thing!”</p><p>“MINDY!”</p><p>“Okay, okay. Show me this loser, then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> I still haven't watched the newest episode because of work... So, because work sucks, I decided to write some smutty goodness about my favorite couple on TV. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> PS: this is set sometime pre-LA, before they got together. Because even though I LOVED the way it happened on the show, I'm just not done imagining getting-together-scenarios with these two.

”So who is this guy? I mean… Is he hot? Is he rich? Does he watch Game of Thrones? I need to know these things!”

“Come on, Mindy. He’s a very handsome, rich _doctor,_ just give him a chance.”

“You didn’t answer the Game of Thrones thing!”

“MINDY!”

“Okay, okay. Show me this loser, then.”

-

In hindsight, being set up on a blind date at your old friend’s surprise birthday party, was probably a stupid idea. Angela’s husband Joel, had been wanting to set his friend up for ages, and since this guy was apparently the best thing since sliced bread, Mindy had agreed. The weird thing was, she hadn’t really spoken to Angela in years. Since she met Joel and moved to the suburbs – ew – their friendship had just sort of disappeared. But here she was at a birthday party, where the only person she knew was Joel, the deadbeat loser who’d come between her and her friend. Well, to be fair, she knew Angela too, but since the actual surprise-part of the party hadn’t happened yet, she had yet to show her face.

So, Mindy was currently standing in the corner nursing a raspberry mojito, trying to scout out this supposedly perfect guy, when the people around her started quieting down. The front door made a creaking sound, and someone was definitely walking towards the living room. She mentally prepared herself for the horror of everyone screaming ‘SURPRISE’ at the unknowing victim (if there was one thing Mindy hated, it was surprise parties. How was it fun being screamed at, at your own party? And you didn’t even get to dress up properly. No thank you!)

Joel looked around, shushing everyone with a silent finger. Seconds later everyone was yelling ‘SURPRISE’, but at the wrong person. Because it wasn’t Angela who’d come through the door, it was none other than Danny Castellano.

-

“Danny?!” She practically ran to her coworker, who was looking a bit white. “What are you doing here?!”

“Mindy?”

“You know each other?” Joel joined them at the entrance of the living room, and they both gaped at him.

“ _You_ know each other?!” Mindy gestured between the two men, and Joel smiled at her.

“Of course we do! This is Danny, your date.”

“My _what_?!”

“This is the guy I’ve been telling you about.”

“The hot, rich doctor was Danny?” She shot Joel a confused look, and Danny looked indignant.

“Hey!

“You know what I mean…” she finished lamely.

Before any of them could get more of an explanation though, the front door made yet another creaking sound, and Joel pushed both of them towards the back of the room. “Deal with this later.” He whispered, and assumed his position at the  living room entrance.

-

Two hours, 3 cocktails and a lot of cake later, Mindy was feeling loose and relaxed.

“I can’t believe they set us up. I mean, how funny is that?”

Danny had been scowling a lot since he came, and her tipsiness didn’t seem to make his mood any better.

“I don’t see why it’s so funny.”

“Because we work together! We’re friends! I mean… How did they not figure this out earlier?”

“How would they?”

“What?”

“You said you never talk to Angela, and Joel is just someone I know from the gym. It’s not like he knows all that much about me.”

“You never talk about me at the gym?!”

“What?”

“That actually stings a little, Danny.”

“What? Why?”

“Why don’t you talk to your workout buddies about me?”

“I don’t…”

“You see them like 98 times a week, how have I never come up?”

“Okay, that’s not... I only go like 6 times a week.”

“How is that what you got out of this conversation?”

“Fine. We just never talk much? I mean. We discuss sports and stuff. Sometimes we talk work, but mostly we just work out?”

“But Joel knew you were single!”

“I might have mentioned once, that I was divorced.”

“You talk about Christina, but you don’t mention me?!”

“Oh, come on!”

“I’m just saying… It’s normal to mention someone you work with… And someone who’s your friend… Your _best_ friend…”

“I get it, I’m sorry.”

“Good.”

“I think I’m weaning you off alcohol for now.” He took the nearly empty glass out of her hand, and deposited it on the table next to him.

“Danny!” she whined, “it’s boring without alcohol… What am I supposed to do now?”

He just shook his head and chuckled at her. Then he grabbed a piece of cake and offered it to her.

“For now, I think cake is definitely a safer option.”

“While I hate you for taking away my drink, I can’t fault you for your excellent choice in replacement.”

She dug into her cake and missed the way his eyes lingered at the tiny smudge of whipped cream on her bottom lip. He took a deep breath, and ordered another drink for himself. Maybe Mindy was right. Being a little drunk would make all of this a little easier.

-

“Hey Danny?”

“Yeah?”

They were sprawled on the couch, plates of uneaten cake before them, and drinks in their hands.

“I thought you were weaning me off alcohol.”

“It turns out you were right –“

“HA!”

“… this is more fun with alcohol involved.”

“Told you.”

She snuggled closer to him. The alcohol was making her cuddly and he looked really warm.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cold.” She pouted up at him, and he put an arm around her.

“Spoiled brat.”

“You love it.”

He chuckled, but didn’t answer her. Maybe this blind date thing wasn’t the worst idea ever.

-

“I’m bored.”

“You said that 20 minutes ago.”

“It still applies, Danny!”

“What do you want to do about it?”

They were still snuggled together on the couch, Mindy’s head on Danny’s shoulder. The party around them was getting louder, but neither of them had made a move to disentangle themselves and join the rest of the people on the dance floor.

“I don’t know.”

He gazed at a pair dancing in front of them, and pointed towards them.

“We could dance?” he didn’t really want to move, but they couldn’t stay on the couch forever.

“Okay!” she quickly jumped up, and he struggled to his feet, feeling suddenly very woozy. Maybe he shouldn’t have had those last… 4 drinks…

She was spinning around, waving her fingers in the air and moving her hips and he suddenly felt his mouth go dry. Sure, she had no rhythm whatsoever, and she looked kind of like a person who had never danced before, but something about seeing her move around so freely did things to him. He moved to her side, and started mimicking her style.

“Are you making fun of me?” she laughed in his ear, and he could do nothing but smile back at her.

“Maybe?”

“Asshole.” She punched him lightly, but placed her hands on his shoulders. “Show me how to dance properly then.”

He gulped, but brought his hands to her hips and started swaying. The music was softer than he remembered it being before, and she moved closer to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

“This is nice, Danny.” She sighed and he could feel her breath tickle his throat.

“Yeah.”

-

She had no idea how long they’d been dancing. Her mind was fuzzy and she was still a bit – if not very – tipsy. But his hands on her hips and his hair under her fingers just felt really _really_ good. Sure, his toned body plastered to the front of hers wasn’t bad either, but if she allowed herself to focus too heavily on that, there’d be much more than dancing going on, and she wasn’t sure she was ready to handle that.

But of course, as soon as she denied herself access to thoughts of his body, her brain did everything to put the thoughts there, and she kind of felt like she was drowning in the sensations.

“Uhm, Danny?” she drew back, and saw how his lips were slightly parted and his eyes closed. He quickly snapped out of it, though, and pushed her further away.

“Yeah?”

“I just… I have to pee. I’ll be right back!” She quickly made her way through the crowd and into the – thankfully – free bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror for what felt like an eternity. She did the whole ‘whoa I’m so drunk’-speech and laughed at her own face, but then she remembered the way Danny had felt pressed against her and she had to sit down on the floor.

It wasn’t supposed to feel that good dancing with your best friend, right? Sure, it could be fun and enjoyable, but the whole wanting-to-touch-him-inappropriately-thing wasn’t normal… Right?

Honestly, she’d known she was attracted to Danny for a long time, but with alcohol in her blood it kind of seemed to get worse. And to top it all off, they were actually on a date.

This was a disaster.

There was of course the slight possibility that she was overthinking it, and it was all just friendly to him, but something told her it wasn’t. And now she was hiding in the bathroom like a crazy person.

“Okay Lahiri, time to get your act together!” she peeled herself off the floor, and made her way to the door. Before exiting she did a quick once-over in the mirror and gave herself a nod of approval. She looked hot.

-

Half an hour later she still hadn’t located Danny. She’d run directly into Angela and was now making forced chit-chat while she scanned the crowd.

“So, you and Danny really seemed to hit it off.”

“Huh?” Mindy shot her a confused look.

“I mean, the cuddling on the couch and the dancing. And he looks at you like he wants to devour you.”

“He what?”

“You really hadn’t noticed?”

“I…”

“It’s a little weird though, since he doesn’t even know you.”

“He does know me.”

“He does?”

“Yeah! We work together. Didn’t Joel tell you that?”

“You work together?!”

“Yes!”

“But I thought he said he was a doctor.”

“Hey, we’re ob/gyns, okay. That’s a kind of doctor. An awesome kind!”

“No of course, yes! I just… I thought he was, you know, a surgeon or something.” Angela looked almost disappointed for a minute.

“He’s an ob/gyn…”

“Right, of course. But uhm… So you work together?”

“Yup. Same practice. For several years.”

“Have you ever…”

“Ever?”

“Hooked up?”

“Me and Danny? Nope.”

“Really?”

“Yes? Why is that so hard to believe?!”

“I told you. It’s the way he looks at you.”

“Yeah, you said that. But believe me, we’re just friends.”

“Friends?”

“Yeah?”

“I thought you said you were coworkers.”

“Oh come on, friends, coworkers. What’s the difference?!”

“So you hang out after work?”

“Sure, sometimes.”

Angela was smiling at her, like she was a shrink whose client just had a major breakthrough. “And now you’re on a date.”

“A fake date.”

“How is it fake?”

“We… I… You set us up! And uhm, there’s… It’s a fake date, okay?”

“Okay, whatever you say.”

“Ugh, you’re the worst.” Mindy said and made her way through the crowd. She was so over this night.

-

She found Danny on the couch, nursing a scotch and looking kind of sad.

“What’s up with you?”

“Mindy?” he perked up, his whole face taken over by a crooked smile.

She couldn’t help but smile back, and suddenly she wasn’t so over this night anymore.

“Where were you?” He got up from the couch, looking a bit wobbly. She grabbed onto his arm, afraid he was going to topple over. But grabbing his arm was a mistake, because suddenly she could feel the hard contours of his muscles under his shirt, and she forgot where she was.

“Mindy?”

“Oh, right, uhm… I was just talking to Angela.” She shot him a smile, hoping he hadn’t noticed her momentary lapse of sanity.

She felt him shuffle, and suddenly he was grasping her hips again, bringing her closer. “I liked dancing with you.”

With her breath caught in her throat, she just nodded and let him guide her to the music. It wasn’t long until she melted against him again.

“I’m drunk.” She heard him mumble against her hair, and she giggled against his throat.

“Me too.”

-

They didn’t stop dancing until they were basically forced out. Some of the alcohol had worn off, but Mindy was still a bit unsure on her legs and Danny even more so. He managed to hail them a cab though, and as soon as they were seated, he pulled her close, draping an arm around her.

“We should fake-date more often.” He said, low enough so the cab driver couldn’t hear anything. She felt Goosebumps rise on her arms, but she still managed to croak out a reply.

“I’d like that.”

-

When they reached her apartment, Danny got out with her, asking the cab driver to wait a minute. She grabbed his hand as they walked, kind of surprised at her own courage. He squeezed her hand and followed closely behind her, only stopping once they reached her front door.

“Danny?”

“Mhm”

“What if this was a real date?”

He smirked at her, pulling her closer by her hand. “What then?”

She raised an eyebrow. He totally knew what she was getting at, he just wanted her to say it.

“Well, in the movies, the guy always gives the girl a goodnight kiss.” She smiled innocently even though she could feel her face getting flushed.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yup.”

He let go of her hand, and threaded his arm around her middle, drawing her closer. Then he leaned in, almost close enough, but not quite. She could feel his breath on her face and her hands were inching up his arms. For a while, they just stood there, breathing each other in, but then she got impatient. She stood on her tiptoes and placed her lips softly over his.

He immediately responded, moving his other hand to her face, holding her cheek as he deepened the kiss, parting her lips with his tongue. She moved her hands to his neck, and pulled him as close as humanly possible as she relished in the feel of his tongue against her bottom lip.

He placed his hand on her ass and she could feel him grind against her. The alcohol in her blood made her oblivious to the fact that they were in public, so she immediately lifted her leg, and draped it around him. He grabbed it and pushed her back against the wall, moving his hips against hers again. She gasped into the kiss, and he grinned against her lips as she fastened her hold on his hair. The hand that was on her face, was now making swift work on her right boob, and she couldn’t even think, let alone stop him. He flicked a thumb over the spot where her nipple was, and even though there was fabric obstructing his movements, she could feel it all down to her toes. She bit down a little too hard on his bottom lip, which made him moan in an absolutely filthy way.

But then, she heard a car honking and she suddenly realized where they were. In the middle of the street. She pushed him back, and he let go of her leg.

“We should probably, uhm… Go upstairs?” she said, ignoring the way his already very pouty, full lips were even more full and red than usual.

“You have no idea how much I want to.” He said, running his hand up and down her sides.

“But?”

“But we’re drunk.”

“So what?” She whined, and he laughed and leaned in closer, placing a trail of wet kisses from her cheek to her ear, where he stopped to whisper;

“If you still want this tomorrow, come find me. I will fuck you anywhere you want.” He drew back with a filthy glint in his eye. He squeezed her ass, and kissed her quickly on her lips.

“Anywhere?” She said, finally regaining a bit of her composure.

“Anywhere.” He winked at her, and started walking back towards the cab.

Before he could get very far, she was in front of him, both hands on his chest. “Well, Doctor Castellano. You better clean your desk then…” She mimicked his previous wink and kissed him fiercely before running back towards her front door.

Before she went in, she turned around to see a clearly very flustered Danny, entering the cab. She smirked to herself as she closed the door behind her.

-

The next morning was a whirlwind of alarm clocks, bear claws and trying to look hot with a hangover the size of Manhattan. She hadn’t realized how drunk she got yesterday, until she woke up the next morning with a thundering headache. She’d taken some pills and though the headache was definitely gone there was still a fuzzy, unpleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach – hence, the bear claws. She spent an hour longer than usual picking out the perfect underwear to match her outfit, because if she was sexing up Danny in his office, she sure as hell was doing it right.

The skirt she’d picked out was perfect for easy access and the shirt was old enough, that if Danny decided to tear it, she wouldn’t mind it. She even remembered to pack an extra outfit in her bag before she left, in case her current one got ruined.

She was out of her apartment 20 minutes later than usual, and when she finally got to the office, everyone was there.

-

Suddenly, the idea of having sex while all her coworkers were literally on the other side of the room, didn’t seem like such a good idea. But then Danny walked out of his office and she could care less about her coworkers. She quickly made up some lame excuse about having something serious to discuss with him, and then practically pushed him ahead of her and slammed the door behind them.

She could hear the others chattering about ‘Dr. C being in major trouble’ on the other side of the door, but then Danny pounced on her, pushing her back against the door and locking it in one fluent stride.

He kissed her thoroughly, filthily, passionately, and she was like Play Doh in his hands, as he fondled her breast and grabbed her ass. Once again, she wrapped a leg around him, but instead of just holding onto it, he quickly gripped the other one, and lifted her. He kept on kissing her like his life depended on it, and she held on for dear life as he started grinding against her again.

“Desk, desk!” she got out between kisses and he fastened his hold on her, as he carried her to the desk. Before sitting her down, he did that sweeping thing, where he let everything tumble to the floor, and she licked a stripe from his throat to his ear.

“I’ve thought of this all night” he said roughly, as he sat her down and parted her legs further, so he could step closer.

“Just all night?” She moved a hand to his straining fly, and his hips bucked against her. He kissed her hard, both hands on her face, and then drew back.

“Not just all night.” He said sincerely, and looked into her eyes.

“How long?” she whispered.

“A while.” She nodded and pulled him back to her. He immediately started kissing her again, and she wrapped her legs tighter around him, beckoning him closer.

The momentary pause had done nothing to stop the mood. Danny started unbuttoning her shirt but she swatted his hands away, drawing back quickly to croak out “rip it”. He didn’t take much convincing as he tore the offensive garment off her, leaving her in her bra.

She pulled his shirt from his pants but before she could get to the buttons, he’d torn that off too. “You’re a fan of ripping clothes, I see.” She giggled and he looked sort of sheepish.

“I’ll let you do it next time.”

“Deal” and then he was on her again, his hands on her breasts, his tongue in her mouth. He was everywhere but somehow not close enough. She started working at his pants, opening the belt, zipping down his fly but he just quickly kissed her and fell to his knees.

“Later.” He rasped out, and she had no time to form a coherent response, because he was pulling down her panties, pushing up her skirt and kissing his way up her inner thigh.

She let her hand travel to his head while the other supported her on the table. It was hard and uncomfortable but it was somehow also really hot. His tongue was getting dangerously close to exactly where she wanted him. She could feel his breath on her and it sent a wave of pleasure through her entire body, which made her scoot forward just enough, for him to finally touch her. He chuckled against her and she gasped his name as he started lapping at her. Her ass was almost off the table, and he was basically carrying her on his shoulders, while he was sucking and licking everywhere he could reach. After what felt like an eternity of teasing, he added a finger to his ministrations which elicited a deep moan from her, and she started rocking against his mouth.

“Danny!” she whimpered as he added yet another finger, and she could feel him smiling against her. It was a long time since she last enjoyed having a man go down on her. It was usually filled with uncertainty and insecurity but right now, she could think of nothing but Danny’s mouth on her. When he added the third finger he did this weird thing that was just _so good_ and then, when he sucked her clit into his mouth, she came with a shudder and fell back on the desk.

Danny emerged seconds later, a smug smile playing on his lips.

She tried sitting up, but she was completely broken from her orgasm. She was just sprawled on the table, probably looking like a horrible, sweaty mess.

“You broke me” she grumbled but he just laughed and leant over her, kissing her deeply. It was a weird sensation, tasting herself on his lips, but it wasn’t unpleasant as such. Plus, the way Danny used his mouth, she was probably going to have to get used to it.

She held onto him, when he started to draw back, and he kissed her neck. “Min, this is really uncomfortable.” He was bent at an odd angle and his trousers were tented. She let go of him, and attempted sitting up again. This time she managed, and she pulled him to her by his belt.

“Can I open your pants now?” she said, smiling innocently up at him. He nodded and ran his hands up her thighs. Opening his pants had seemed easier earlier when he wasn’t as hard, but now it was like letting an angry snake out of its cage. She giggled and he looked at her questioningly. “What?”

She just shook her head, pulled down his zipper and took him in her hand. He immediately forgot about her giggles, and buried his face in her hair. “Min…” he choked out, as she let his pants and boxers fall to the floor and starting pumping him slowly.

“I want…”

“What?” she said, still smiling. She liked seeing Danny like this. Out of control and completely at her mercy. It was incredibly hot.

“I want to fuck you.” He said, a sudden clarity to his voice, as he drew back slightly, looking at her with intense eyes.

She gaped at him, nodding quickly. “Okay.”

He stepped out of his pants and pulled her to him. “Are you sure?”

“Oh god yes.”

He opened the top drawer of his desk and took out a condom, quickly putting it on. Then he grabbed her, pulled her to him and kissed her hard. He didn’t waste much time before he placed himself at her entrance and pushed into her in one swift motion. Her cries were muffled by his tongue that was suddenly in her mouth again, and he was moving so hard the desk was scraping along the floor. She let her nails scratch down his back, and he bit her shoulder in response. He picked up his pace, and lowered her onto the table, so he could lean over her, fucking harder. Her hands were on his back, one almost at his ass, and she dug her nails into his skin as if she was holding on for dear life. He was letting out the filthiest sounds above her, mostly incoherent little words, but she was sure she could hear ‘Min’ repeated over and over again. He moved a hand to thumb at her clit and she cried out as she came, tightening her hold on him.

Minutes later he followed, growling her name as he buried himself in her one last time.

She was already sore all over. The idea of the table was great – and Jesus Christ so was the execution of the idea – but her body would probably hate her for it for a while.

She kissed his shoulder and he pulled out of her, quickly discarding the condom.

“So a while, huh?” she said, as she reached for her panties.

“Yeah.” He cupped her face and kissed her gently, a polar opposite of the completely filthy way he’d just devoured her.

“Me too.” She hid her face in his neck.

“Good.” He picked up her shirt and handed it to her.

“We should probably get back to work now, though.” She nodded and jumped off the table.

“But, uh, Mindy?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing tonight?”

“Getting take-out and having sex with you?”

“Good.”

“Yes, it is.” She rummaged through her bag and got out her fresh outfit. She knew she’d look thoroughly fucked no matter what she wore, and the chances of no one having heard them were slim to none, but at least she’d look hot.

When they both finished getting dressed, he hugged her closely and kissed her softly.

“This blind date thing is really growing on me.” He winked at her.

“Well too bad, ‘cause you’re probably never going on a blind date again, mister.” He kissed her again, and she sighed against his mouth.

“Good.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> AND HERE!  
> twitter.com/signehansen


End file.
